PUTIN SOUNDS LIKE HE WANTS A COLD WAR WITH U.S.
by Jaxhawk Only the twisted logic of a KGB operative could utter such a statement and not expect a adverse response from the USA. The Cold War has begun again!! The sabre rattling of Putin last week remind me of the vitriolic rhetoric of Soviet dictators like Nikita Khrushchev. The Sunday issue of the London Times has this to say about Putin's threats toward the USA, because of our aid to still occupied Georgia. From The Sunday Times September 7, 2008 "Vladimir Putin set to bait US with nuclear aid for Tehran. Russia is considering increasing its assistance to Iran’s nuclear programme in response to America’s calls for Nato expansion eastwards and the presence of US Navy vessels in the Black Sea delivering aid to Georgia. The Kremlin is discussing sending teams of Russian nuclear experts to Tehran and inviting Iranian nuclear scientists to Moscow for training, according to sources close to the Russian military. Moscow has been angered by Washington’s promise to give Georgia aid following the Russian invasion of parts of the country last month after Tbilisi’s military offensive. Kremlin officials are angered because of U.S. renewed support for attempts by Georgia and Ukraine to join Nato. Last week a third US Navy ship entered the Black Sea with aid bound for Georgia. Moscow has accused the Americans of using the vessels to deliver weapons but has failed to provide any evidence. “Everything has changed since the war in Georgia,?? said one source. “What seemed impossible before, is more than possible now when our friends become our enemies and our enemies our friends. What are American ships doing off our coast? Do you see Russian warships off the coast of America? My comment is there are most probably Russian nuclear subs consantly in or near American waters! “Russia will respond. A number of possibilities are being considered, including hitting America there where it hurts most – Iran.?? Russia has already agreed to supply Syria with missiles, so this is not anything new. Russia and France were supplying weapons and nuclear scientists to the regime of Saddam Hussein before the Iraq war began. As much as career diplomats attempt to convince the American people that Russia is a friend, Putin and his puppet President have demonstrated they are anything but friends! With apologies to Winston Churchill; The Russians are either at your feet or at your throat. Why do they have such a chip on their shoulder? All they have to do to get along is to leave their neighbors alone. Stop acting like Stalin! Putin justified his invasion of Georgia's sovereign territory because South Ossetia had broken away from Georgia, and Georgia was attacking the rebellious province.Russia's aggression marked the Kremlin's first military assault on foreign soil since the Soviet Union's Afghanistan intervention, which ended in 1989. This contrasted with the attempt of the Chechens to break away from the Soviet Union during the dictatorship of Boris Yeltsin, and the war that ensued in 1991. Russia bombed and rolled tanks into Grozny, when Chechnia attempted Independence by declaring it was a Sovereign State, independent of Russia. I guess that is what he meant by "friends who become enemies and enemies become friends. There is no way Russia was ever a friend of our Republic as history has shown. Berlin Wall anyone?? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 8, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: RUSIA Opinions Category: PUTIN Opinions Category: THREATS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.